


Punishment

by LordOfTheFreaks



Series: Homestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheFreaks/pseuds/LordOfTheFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the legendary adventures of Homestuck ended, Dave went into a spiraling depression and becomes a local drunk in the town of Sioux Falls. With his friend John in the hospital and Daves brother Dirk supporting his alcoholism, you might be the only one that can save Strider, or so you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I dedicated this work to the people who got me obessed with Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+dedicated+this+work+to+the+people+who+got+me+obessed+with+Homestuck).
  * Inspired by [HomeStuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220267) by ..... 



> So hoi!  
> This is my first Fanfic here (so sorry if it turns to shit)  
> I will probably upload one chapter everyday  
> :  
> So before we begin, I just want to say, I'm  
> :  
> fucking stupid so if you don't like idiots or homestuck leave now.  
> :  
> And if you're still reading this...  
> :  
> May the odds be ever in your favor!

The brisk late November air chilled you to the bone as you walked downtown to the Irish Pub known as Bogtrotters. Your feet were num, and so was your heart. And why weren't you driving a car you ask? CUS' YOUr ASSWIPE BOYFRIEND HAS IT! Or should you say, Ex. The thought of the fight made fresh tears form. You pulled your flimsy sweatshirt tighter as a huge gust of wind hit your frail body. Finally you were here.

"Now, time to drink my pain away" you mumbled under your breath. You opened the cold door handle and we're instantly welcomed to upbeat music and the sound of laughter. You felt a little bit better actually and you didn't know why. You were just dumped by your boyfriend of three years. You quickly trotted into the bar (no pun intended) and seated yourself on a barstool. 

The bartender came up to you while he cleaned a shot glass. He said, "what will it be missy?".

"Your strongest drink in your biggest glass" you replied. YOU WERE GONNA GET FUCKED UP! He nodded in reply and went to fetch your destiny. You could feel someone(s) watching you but you didn't care. You were gonna get wasted and you were gonna like it. The bartender came back and placed the humongous glass in front of you. 

You fumbled for your wallet in your purse and said, "uh, how much will it be, I got a twen-"

"It's on me" he said. He gave you empathetic eyes and finished with "I've been where you are". You nodded, you didn't know what else to say. You looked at the mystery drink and gave it a whiff. You cringed, it smelled like shit. You took a long swig, the buzz already set in. You looked up and met eyes with someone, he must have been looking at you for awhile. He winked at you and sipped his beer. You look away, talk about friggin awkward.  
{10 minute flash Forward} Your drink was half empty now and the buzz was stronger than before. AND IT FELT GREAT! Soon your drunken thoughts were interrupted when a man sat next to you. "You know it takes some steel balls to drink that. It fucks people up" the man said. "Hey, hey, heeeeeeey, I don't know who you are but I came here to drink in peace. But more impORTANTLY I CAME HERE TO FUCK SHIT UP!"You partially yelled. You probably wouldn't have done this if you were sober but, eh, who cares. He smirks and puts out his hand, "Dave, Dave Strider". You accept this gesture and shake it. Nice and firm. HEH! "You mind telling me your name" he asked. "Y/N, Y/N L/N" you answered. {Flash Forward} You have been laughing for hours, your chest hurt but you didn't care. You've haven't laughed like this for a long time and you felt amazing. You checked your watch, it read 1:30 am. "Shit" you thought. You look at him and gave him a sad look. "What's wrong?" He said, drinking another beer. " I should go, I work tomorrow. I wanna see you again though" you said. Dave nodded, " If you want to hang again, I'll be here" then he gave to a peck on the cheek. Your face flushed as you waved goodbye. You went out the door and flagged down a taxi. As you walked into you apartment, you fell on your bed, not even bothering to take off your clothes. That night, you dreamed of the one, and only, Dave Strider. (Quick note here Sorry there was not a lot of Dave, there will be more of him in the next chapter and more!! Also, SORRY that it was short, my laptop broke and I'm using my phone. But they will be longer in the future!!)


	2. Pranksters for the Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Dirk and fuck up your ex yay 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I was going to and I had an extra long chapter but noooo, iT fUcKiNg DeLeTeD tHe WhOlE tHiNg!!  
> :  
> But it's kewl  
> :  
> It's kewl

You and Dave have been getting closer and closer the past few weeks. In that time you developed a small crush on Strider. Everything was just right and nothing has brought you down. Buuut, there was still an issue... YOUR EX HAD YOUR CAR STILL! You were tired of riding the bus and taxi and you couldn't stand the thought of YOUR car and your EX'S HOUSE. The thought drove you batty. Thoughts flooded your mind, bad thoughts. And those included of the following ↓↓

What if he trashed my car?

What if he had sex in my car?

WHAT IF HE MURDERED SOMEONE IN MY CAR?

wHaT iF hE dId AlL oF tHe AboVe?!

Your thoughts of terror went on and on, but something stupendous happened! Dave obliged to help you along with his brother! And today was the day! You were quite nervous, Dave didn't tell you what they had planned or anything. You decided not to worry and started your daily routine. Shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. And today you decided to wear your F/C shirt and black skinny jeans with the addition of a bit of make-up. It felt weird to you since you never really wear it. It was like another layer of skin. When you were done eating your breakfast of French toast and eggs you grabbed your jacket and satchel.

"Lets do this shit" you said out loud before exiting your apartment.

{Time Lapse}

You excited the bus and walked up to the DunBrothers coffee shop, the place Dave told you to meet at. You opened the door and were welcomed in with the fresh scent of coffee beans and croissants. You then scanned the room for Dave's face. 

You frowned, "Where is he?"you thought. You walked over to an empty booth when someone said your name.

"Hey, you must be Y/N" a man said, sitting the booth next to yours. 

You were confused at first but the thought entered your head saying it must be his brother. With a warming smile you said, "Oh, you must be Dave's brother Dick!".

"Uh close, it's Dirk, but that's okay. Please sit down"he said gesturing you to sit. You sit across from him with rosy red cheeks. Not from the cold but from embarrassment.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" you thought. You could have sworn that Dave said DICK!". Your thoughts of self hatred were interrupted by Dirk not DICK.

"Dave has told me so much about you Y/N"

"Really?"you say.

He gives you a guilty look, "uhh no. I'm just trying to make small talk. This is awkward as fuck!"He says.

"Tell me about"you agree. You both talk for about 10 minutes until Dave arrives.

"Sorry I was late, traffics a bitch" Dave says. He winks at you and chuckles.

_So Cute!_

"Anywho let's get to the plan" Dave adds. He pulls out a piece of paper and unfolds it. He slides it over to you. You take a glance at it and start to laugh maniacally. You stare at the Strider boys and one thing comes to your mouth...

"Brilliant".

{Time lapse to you Ex's house}

You, Dirk, and Dave hop out of the SUV, ready to bring your evil plan to life.

"Are you sure he's not home?"Dirk questions.

You nod, "yeah I'm sure, I was with him for about three years" you say. You all walk up to the house. You grab the key behind that potted plant and unlock the door.

"Okay Y/N, you get your car. Let me and my brother handle the rest" you nod and enter the door that leads to the garage. You press the button to open the garage and run to your vehicle. You let out a sigh of relief, your car was okay. You slide inside, the keys were still in the ignition.

"What a dumbass" you thought. You turned on your car and drove away. You felt like such a rebel.

{Trevor "Ex's" pov}

When Trevor got home he got out of his car and walked towards his house. He felt off, like something was wrong. He unlocked his front door only to be greeted with a sticky substance being poured on him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" he screamed. He was covered head to toe in glue. He struggled to walk to the bathroom but made it. All the way he was thinking about what to say to the police. He tried his best to take off most of his clothes and step carefully into the shower. He turned on the machine and was splattered with boiling coffee.

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He yelled.

{Brothers pov}

Both of the brothers Snickered as they came out from their hiding places. The joy of revenge was rejuvenating. They walked to their car which was carefully placed a few blocks away before Trevor came home.

Ah, pranking is the best.


End file.
